The invention relates to a foldable/collapsible container and, more particularly, to a foldable/collapsible container with an efficient folding sequence and an access opening.
Collapsible plastic containers are used in a variety of industrial and commercial applications. These containers offer the convenience of large holding capacity and, when collapsed, a minimum space requirement for storage. Exemplary collapsible plastic containers are described in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,953 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,771, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Existing collapsible containers typically operate in a similar manner. A top perimeter and bottom accept the attachment of side walls that are hinged to allow the entire assembly to be folded. Generally, the longer sides are constructed with two parts hinged in the middle and attached to both top perimeter and the bottom. The shorter sides or end walls are attached to the top perimeter or bottom and fold inward to collapse the container. Although this design is functionally efficient, the additional hinges in the longer sides complicate manufacture and assembly. Additionally, it is desirable to include an access opening/door to facilitate access to the product in the containers.